


Rattling Windows

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, In an empty office, Nathan's Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Haven, and a popsicle-stick lamp sat alone in the Chief's office, are affected by some unexpected earthquakes.





	Rattling Windows

It was proving to be one of those Haven kinds of days that the whole town struggled with. As a series of highly localised earthquakes shook the south of the town, most of its residents headed north. In contrast, most of Haven PD and the town's other first responders were headed south, towards the presumed location of the person whose Trouble must surely be causing the disruption, and towards the injured people who needed help.

In the middle, the police station sat mostly empty; only a skeleton staff left behind to man the phones that were still ringing off the hook. They were on the edge of the affected zone; just close enough that occasionally shocks would have them reaching for their coffees to hold them still as the windows rattled around them.

The Chief's office was empty and quiet when the largest shock hit. The blinds on the windows rustled, a pen rolled to the floor and the filing cabinet drawer that had been left open, helpfully closed itself. The desk rattled too and on it, a popsicle-stick lamp stuttered from side to side, coming close to unbalancing and almost falling to the floor. Luckily, the last vibration before the shock ended was in the right direction to nudge the lamp solidly back onto its base.

The next shock was less powerful and after that they died down, as the Troubled person got their emotions under control. When the Chief got back to his office, the only sign he found of the effects reaching this far, was a pen lying unexpectedly on the floor.


End file.
